inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Rococo Urupa
(Goalkeeper) |number= 1 (GK) 18 (FW) |element=Earth |team= Little Gigant |seiyuu= Yuki Kaida |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 3 |debut_anime= Episode 068}} Rococo Urupa (ロココ・ウルパ) is one of the supporting characters in Inazuma Eleven's third season. He is the goalkeeper, forward and captain of Little Gigant. Appearance He has a tall body, dark teal hair, black eyes and tanned skin. He is shown wearing Little Gigant soccer uniform and jacket. When Rococo was young, He was trained by Endou Daisuke and kept on persevering unlike the other and followed Endou Daisuke's orders. Daisuke taught Rococo some moves that he taught to Mamoru too. Personality He is generally a very happy-go-lucky person but, at times of adversity, he can get very serious. He is like a grandson to Endou Daisuke, and develops an emotional attachment to him. He is also shown to be quite jealous at times, as proven in Inazuma Eleven 3, where he felt frustrated that Endou Daisuke planned to go back to Japan with Endou Mamoru, but later learnt to ease his feelings. Plot Season 3 His first appearance was in Episode 68 when he asked his coach when will he be able to fight against 'him'(Endou Mamoru), to which his coach said, he will have a chance to play against him soon (at the top of the world). Then, he reappeared again with his coach because Natsumi had something to say to Endou, while telling Endou how he, with the help of Daisuke, became stronger. It was revealed that when he was young, he was bad at soccer and didn't have a never-give-up attitude. But after listening to Daisuke's words, he decided to train harder and become a goalkeeper and started training with tires. Then his team and the people of the Cotarl area got attacked by Team Garshield. Because most of his teammates were in bad shape including him, as he injured his left shoulder while saving a young boy, so they weren't able to fight Team Garshield. Instead, Inazuma Japan helped them, to which Inazuma Japan wins. He was glad to see that everyone was okay. Before the match between Little Gigant and Inazuma Japan,he went to do the tire practice with Endou on the beach and he told Endou about his past when he was training by Daisuke.Later he used God Hand together with Endou to stop a tire from hitting Natsumi and then Endou found out how strong Rococo is because though Endou used God Hand first, they caught the tire at the same time. Then, after a day or so, Rococo had to face Inazuma Japan in the World Tournament. He used God Hand X and was able to block Gouenji's Shin Bakunetsu Screw, Someoka's Dragon Slayer V3 and Hiroto's Ryuusei Blade V3, but Hiroto's Tenkuu Otoshi made through his technique. In the second half he was switched to be a forward and he scored agoal using X Blast, breaking through Endou's mastered God Catch. Later he returned to be as a goalkeeper due to Cain Saito being injured. Then he used Tamashii The Hand which was much more powerful than God Hand X. But Tamashii the Hand was broken by Jet Stream. In the end, his team lost. He is last seen at the departure airport with Fideo and Endou, the three of them saying their goodbyes. Game In the Ogre, when Endou is reunited with his grandfather, The Ogre from the future made Rococo think that Daisuke is going back with Endou to Japan. Kanon tried to stop them but result got him abducted. He went to Endou with a mind of crushing him during the match between Little Gigant and Inazuma Japan but when he see Endou personality he changed his mind about him and in result Endou Daisuke went back with him to Cotarl. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 3 In order to recruit Rococo, first you must defeat Little Gigant on the principal route. Then you choose him in the machine to recruit him. After that, you will find him by Inazuma Japan training ground. Though he will challenge you in a match three times, after defeating him three times, he will gladly join the team. By the way the first challenge is one goal, second two goals, and for the last three goals. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Rococo, you'll need to have: *'Player': Walter Mountain (FFI's Community Master at Past Inazuma Town's Park) *'Player': Therese Torue (FFI's Community Master at Past Inazuma Town's Park) *'Player': Cato After this, he can be scouted by an amount of 3400 Kizuna Points. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Stats Inazuma Eleven 3= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 110 *'TP': 132 *'Kick': 58 *'Body': 50 *'Control': 57 *'Guard': 85 *'Speed': 55 *'Stamina': 69 *'Guts': 73 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3 (Young form)= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 102 *'TP': 132 *'Kick': 58 *'Body': 50 *'Control': 57 *'Guard': 85 *'Speed': 55 *'Stamina': 69 *'Guts': 73 *'Freedom': 11 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 168 *'TP': 169 *'Kick': 87 *'Dribbling': 91 *'Technique': 84 *'Block': 95 *'Speed': 103 *'Stamina': 98 *'Catch': 126 *'Lucky': 99 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 147 *'TP': 155 *'Kick': 70 *'Dribbling': 88 *'Technique': 133 *'Block': 107 *'Speed': 100 *'Stamina': 109 *'Catch': 173 *'Lucky': 97 |-| Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Fully Upgraded *'Kick': A *'Guard': S *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': S |-| Hissatsu Anime Only= *'GK God Hand' (Red Version) Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GK Tamashii The Hand G2' *'SH X Blast' *'GK God Hand X' *'DF Blade Attack' |-|3 (Young form)= *'SH X Blast' *'DF Blade Attack' *'GK God Hand X' *'GK Tamashii The Hand G2' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GK God Hand' *'SK Konshin!' *'SH Triangle ZZ' *'GK God Hand V' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GK God Hand' *'GK Buttobi Punch' *'SK Shibire Healing' *'GK God Hand X' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'SH X Blast' *'GK God Hand X' *'GK Tamashii The Hand' |-|GO Strikers 2013= *'SH X Blast' *'GK God Hand' *'GK God Hand X' *'GK God Hand V' *'GK Tamashii The Hand' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Kenou Kingburn W' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Mouja Varitora' Mixi Max Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Fideo Ardena' **'OF Kazaana Drive' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Africa Continental Team' *'Inazuma '10' *'Shin Sekai Senbatsu' *'Group B Senbatsu' *'Sekai Daihyou' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Sekai Senbatsu' *'Keeper Stars S' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Team Bomber' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Sekai Senbatsu (Wii)' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'Sekai Senbatsu (Wii)' Gallery Daisuke teaching young rococo.png|Daisuke teaching young Rococo in the game. Rococo-and-Endou.gif|Rococo using God hand at the same time as Endou to protect Natsumi. Littlerococo.png|Rococo when he was younger. DaisuketrainningRococo.png|Rococo being trained by Daisuke. Rococo's first appearance.png|Rococo's first appearance. Rococo.png|Rococo as Little Gigant's goalkeeper. IG-13-006.PNG|Rococo in the TCG. Mm (2).jpg|Rococo in the TCG (2). Trivia *Rococo has two forms in the third game; Normal and Young form. *Because Endou Daisuke is his coach, all players of Little Gigant have trained using tires, like how the original Raimon trained with tires. *He used to be the weakest of his team physically, but the coach saw into his Fighting Spirit and made him who he dubbed "The Best Goalkeeper in the World". *Like all the players in his team, he is the "clone" of someone. In his case, he is the "clone" of Endou Mamoru. *He and Endou Daisuke watched every match that Endou played and he is not interested with the rest of the team. This is proved when Endou could not go for the match with The Empire, as he told Endou Daisuke that he was not watching because Endou was not there. *In the third Inazuma Eleven game, his catch has a stat of 100 when faced in the last match. This makes him the most difficult goalkeeper to score against in the main story. *In the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone game, Mixi Maxing Rococo with Fideo Ardena made him look like Matsukaze Tenma. Navigation Category:Captains Category:Keshin User